


Arms of Steel

by luminerd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, bad plans sometimes work out, lena has anxiety probably, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminerd/pseuds/luminerd
Summary: Lena has tried everything to get Kara's attention.  Now, she has to do it the old fashioned way- causing jealousy from the girl.  Of course, who else could she use to cause this other than Supergirl?





	

Lena Luthor had spent too many hours already on this foolish plan, knowing in her heart that perhaps it wasn’t her best or even well-formed idea that she’d had in her life.  And, while it was true that there were perhaps many more terrible ideas in her past, there were so few that had made it past the planning stages.  Understanding the fact that it was bad in the first place usually kept herself from doing the stupider things, and knowing that falling in line to complete such insane tasks was beneath her.  After all, she was a Luthor.  There was pride in the name, even though she had no pride in the family that bore it- and falling prey to asinine concepts with ill-conceived designs that were likely to fail… It wasn’t what she’d been trained to do.  Twenty-six years of training to lead, to be a woman befitting the name she’d been adopted into- and she couldn’t be as dull to think that this scheme would work.  
  
And yet… with the blonde in question worrying her bottom lip, thumbing her phone as though it hand the answers, speaking with someone much more foolish than she…  Well, perhaps foolishness had a place in her life.  This time.  
  
“Have you seen Supergirl’s arms?”  
  
The question came out perhaps a little louder than she thought it should have, her tone a little bit more dumbstruck and filled with a bit more awe than she’d meant.  Still, as blue eyes landed upon her, leaving the phone in the girl’s palm for the first time in minutes, a part of her felt her heart hammer lightly in response.  Clearing her throat lowly, she gave a careful swallow, inhaling slow to calm her racing organ.  She had to do this with ease, and strike with a precision that would make her mother proud… even if she was doing it for all the reasons that had lead her to boarding school in the first place.  
  
“What?”  The girl’s brows furrowed in confusion, obviously wondering just where this comment had sprung from.  “I mean… they’re arms, aren’t they?”  She was underselling the hero- which, as far as Lena was concerned, could be a wonderful or terrible thing.  “Just- you know, alien arms.”  
  
“Yes, but… so muscular.”  Her tone was trimmed with a sly grin, as though this was more a secret between good friends than a subtle attempt to cause a hint of something more from the girl across from her.  “They’re so well formed, and- I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of them in a less than heroic way.”  The insinuation was made, her nose crinkling in amusement despite the utter self loathing she was feeling in that moment.  Nonetheless, as the practiced giggle escaped her lips, she could read the surprise in the other woman’s form- a tighter hold of the napkin upon her lap, the tightness of her lips as gathered into a thin line.  
  
But… Perhaps it was actual confusion?  Perhaps this was all for naught, and she was making a fool of herself?  
  
The bespectacled girl pushed up her glasses that weren’t close to falling, fiddling with the arms carefully, thoughtfully.  “I don’t… see how Supergirl’s arms are… pertinent to lunch.”  
  
Lena’s emerald gaze watched in mild amusement at the red tinging the tips of the young blonde’s ears, and hope moved through her entire form at the sight.  Inhaling, almost with a hopeful laugh on her lips, her eyes simply twinkled with near genuine delight as she looked upon the girl before her- a feat a part of her knew she’d either regret or thank for the years that were to come from this moment.  “Kara, my dear…”  The CEO’s teeth chewed lightly against her lower lip, her half lidded gaze dancing between the mouth she wished to taste and the blue abyss that she’d lost herself in more than once.  She had to push, had to try- she would be able to see the jealousy in the other girl’s gaze if she just added a hint of fire, a dash of passion, into the fray.  “... If Supergirl decided to lift me with those magnificent arms of hers, I would be more than willing to make her my meal instead.”  
  
As the young woman across from her turned red, her cheeks ablaze with what was likely to be a jealous comment just inching its way out of her throat, Lena eagerly waited, watched.  This would be the moment- in this pleasant little room she’d been given so that the two of them could eat in peace.  The girl would break, and she’d ask her to stop worshipping the untouchable hero, and-  
  
“O-oh.”  Kara cleared her throat, reaching for the glass of water placed beside her empty place setting.  “I, um… I’m happy for you.  For your… crush, or affection, or...”  The young reporter sipped, long and slow, downing half of the glass before settling it back down upon the table.  “I could… pass the, um… PG version along to, uh… to Supergirl.”  The blonde offered a brief nod at her decision, almost as though she was convincing herself with each bob of her head.  “If you want.”  
  
Lena felt herself deflate, her shoulders falling as the reporter looked almost everywhere except at her.  She’d… She wasn’t going to…  The raven haired woman inhaled deeply, exhaling in a sorrowful sigh, swallowing down her feelings as she realized that the idea, of course, had failed.  Like she’d already assumed it would.  
  
The CEO replied with a change of the subject so that she didn’t break before the knowing gaze of the one woman whom she wanted to notice her most of all.  
  


* * *

  
Returning to her top floor office at L-Corp, after that bomb of a lunch, had been a strange relief from having to confront the reality that she had actually thought her plan would work.  Most luncheons alongside the woman had led her to want to skip the paperwork, the dull life that awaited her just beyond the doors past her assistant.  But, as of that moment, she found relief in every signage she’d made, her pens looping herself into a form of disassociation that she desperately needed right then.  There, with the soft breeze blowing in from her slightly askew balcony window, with the gentle sounds of classical violining her problems away, she could forget how stupid she’d been with the one person she wanted most of all to be seen by.  
  
She leaned herself against her palm, the scratch of her signature heard just barely above one of Mozart’s symphony, and allowed herself a moment of pause.  Clicking her pen, letting the nib retract into the casing, she set it down and aside.  
  
Kara didn’t feel the same.  
  
She’d been trying everything to run away from the feelings bubbling within her at the memory of what had occurred only a handful of hours prior.  It was easiest to bury herself in work whenever there was something she was trying badly to keep herself from dealing with- and, like the days that followed her brother’s incarceration and her mother’s open detestment of her, she knew that she would be busier than usual.  At least, until her heart stopped aching at the mere thought of Kara sitting across from her, denying her with her smile and her open support of the CEO’s blatant infatuation with the hero.  
  
“Am I interrupting?”  
  
… that hero, who had silently slipped past the sliding doorway as she had a million times prior.  Swallowing, she turned her chair, plastering onto her lips the same smile she wore to board meetings.  “No, of course not.”  She stood, gathering her hands before her as she gave the heroine a shy smile.  “You’re always a welcome sight in this office, Supergirl.”  The blond woman clad in her blue and red carefully slid the door back into the place it back.  Moving from the balcony, Lena watched as she ran a hand through her hair- a flex of her arm that seemed more pronounced than usual.  Emerald eyes glanced at the movement for but a moment, then back to the hero who was trying to make it seem as though it was an easily excusable attempt at showing off the muscles.  
  
The CEO flushed lightly, almost appalled, as she realized that the bend of the young hero’s arm likely had to do with the conversation she had with a certain reporter earlier in the day.  “I assume you’ve spoken with Kara,” she commented, her tone wobbling slightly, likely unheard by anyone else- but the woman in front of her had the hearing and sight that would make it hard to pretend that it was anything except nerves.  She’d have to come up with a rhyme or reason soon enough.  
  
“I did, yes.”  Supergirl gave a crooked, awkward curl on her lips, leaning back against the desk that Lena had only recently vacated- tripping lightly as it moved at her strong touch, sending her off balance for only a moment.  Clearing her throat, attempting to win back the sauve attitude she’d attempted to enter with, the superhero gave Lena a kind smile- much softer than she was sure she deserved for the rouse she’d made that noon.  “I was wondering if, perhaps, you’d like to… have dinner with me.”  A pause.  “If you want, of course.”  
  
The twenty-six year old raven haired girl felt a heavy sigh leave her as a low, almost wary chuckle left her lips, her hands moving through her locks as she steadied herself.  How to turn down one of the strongest people in the world without sounding like a jerk…  If only she’d had a chance to google that prior to the powerful idol’s arrival.  “I… appreciate the offer, Supergirl,” she started, choosing her words carefully, “but… I… did a foolish thing, and I don’t want you to feel… used if I agreed.”  
  
The heroine’s brows knitted together in confusion, a lack of understanding in her gaze as she looked on the businesswoman before her.  Lena’s fingers clenched at each other, finding strength as her nails dug lightly into her own skin.  “I’m not sure I… You said you were… attracted to me.”  The blonde paused, only to add quickly- almost like an afterthought, “According to Kara.”  
  
“I… You’re right.  I did.”  Lena’s fingers moved, rubbing gently at her eyes as she sought for relaxation in her own racing heart.  If only it chose to calm down…  “But… I said it for a silly reason.”  
  
“What reason is that?”  
  
The CEO weighed her options quietly, thoughtfully, closing her eyes as she took a few seconds to gather her bearings.  She risked hurting this woman, whom had come after hearing the tale she’d spun earlier in the day- someone who did not deserve to be turned down for everything she did for the city.  Still…  She couldn’t lie to her.  Especially because of all the things that had been done for her alone, let alone the city that needed her.  “Have you ever been… jealous, Supergirl?”  The big blue girl scout gave a short nod in response, not yet seeing the correlation.  Clearing her throat once more, her emeralds took in the woman behind the large S crest on her chest.  “The fact is… I said a lot of things in an effort to get… Kara jealous.”  
  
“Kara…”  Supergirl let the information bubble inside of her, letting the reporter’s name curl on her tongue.  Slowly, blue met green, understanding reaching the depths of those ocean colored orbs.  “You…  You like…”  
  
“I’m... sort of in love with Kara.”  The CEO swallowed, a shy schoolgirl smile crossing her lips.  Careful fingers slid a strand of her hair behind her ear, timidly looking to the rug flooring beneath their feet.  She hadn’t said it aloud to anyone before, having dealt with those feelings for so long on her own- and saying it to the hero made it real, and the awkward thumping of her heart slowed into a soft romantic rhythm.  “It’s- She doesn’t know, but… I was trying to… make her jealous.  Of you.”  
  
“You were…”  The words seemed lost on the superheroine’s tongue, as though it had been so foreign a concept that she would be turned down for a simple reporter.  “You were trying to make me…”  
  
Lena’s gaze rose at that, taking in the sight of the woman in front of her, eyeing her gingerly with a care she hadn’t quite taken before in those visits beforehand.  The strong, ever present hero was almost… missing, the surprise in the CEO’s words pulling out a different... persona.  Emerald orbs narrowed at Supergirl, picking her movements apart as she did her competition, taking note of too many things she had ignored for perhaps far too long.  In silence, the dark haired woman moved to her desk, retrieving from her desk an item before stepping toward the other person in the room with her.  Without asking, she slid a pair of her own reading glasses upon the bridge of the blonde’s nose, her other hand easily reaching behind the girl of steel to bundle her locks into a ponytail.  
  
And, before her, was the maiden she’d spent her day agonizing over… asking her to dinner in a form she’d assumed that she’d prefer.  Kara, the girl who had rescued her soul before Supergirl had physically saved her from her mother.  There was apologies in the girl’s eyes- so many that she’d already lost count as she stared at each one in stunned silence.  But there was also care- a care that she wore on her sleeve, even as she did her best to hide it in cardigan and stuttered phrases and awkwardness.   “Lena, I-”  
  
Lena gave a slow, soft smile, carefully removing the her reading glasses from the superhero’s face.  “It’s okay.”  One hand snapped the legs closed, the other delicately brushing the woman’s cheek.  “I… I’d like to do dinner with you, but… as yourself.”  Her lips curled into a broader smile despite herself, keeping close, her heart hammering somewhere between romance and anxiety as her palm snaked from the blond’s cheek to her neck.  “As much as blue may be your color… I feel as though you’re more... comfortable as yourself.”  Kara’s cheeks reddened in response, a nod taking place of the answer- and Lena gave a grin at how she’d rendered the girl silent perhaps twice today.  Maybe more.  
  
But there was a darting glance, where blue left her green, dancing low before returning to look her in the eye.  “May I..?”  Realization filled her as her own cheeks began to burn a little brighter, knowing the rest of the unfinished question.  
  
Lena didn’t bother offering an answer, instead giving one.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I came across this thing on tumblr and it actually made me want to write- which is weird, because few things do lately. Nonetheless, I needed something to do, and the thought amused the hell out of me. So yeah, here we are. XD I don't often write humor, so... forgive me. lolol I'm hoping that it came out well, and the person who pre-reads seemed to enjoy it.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot~! Thank you so much for your time!
> 
> Also... I'll continue writing the chapters for my other fic soon, I promise. >.>
> 
> The Tumblr prompt/concept that I'm talking about::  
> > https://alexsorangeshirt.tumblr.com/post/158593181573/concept-lena-luthor-attempting-to-make-kara


End file.
